


Одержимость

by WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, насилие, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Одна очень, очень неудачная встреча в тюрьме.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Batman
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646899
Kudos: 13





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Когда Бэтмен остановился по другую сторону решетки, Джокер сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, вытянув вперед тощие ноги, и казался почти что обычным заключенным. Казался бы, если бы не размазанный грим и уродливые шрамы, раскроившие лицо.

Весь Готэм бурлил от самой масштабной за всю историю города полицейской облавы; газетчики надрывались, публикуя все новые и новые фотографии закованных в наручники воротил преступного мира на первых полосах, а Джокер, чертов ночной кошмар всего Готэма, прохлаждался в тюрьме.

Он попался легко, как будто специально облегчил Гордону задачку, но бравые полицейские на радостях все равно отходили его дубинками.

Теперь Джокер прикидывался образцово-показательным заключенным, настолько послушным, что на третий день с него сняли наручники. Вот только в тех местах, в которых его подельники, с их же слов, заложили бомбы, была абсолютная и совершенно безобидная пустота.

— Ты пришел меня навестить? — спросил Джокер и склонил голову к плечу как китайский болванчик. Грязные волосы закрыли половину лица.

— Где бомбы? — мрачно спросил Бэтмен.

Он был уверен, что Джокер прекрасно знает ответ — и что тот не ответит.

— Бомбы? — притворно удивился Джокер. — Мои ребятки же вам сказали! Вы что, даже после подсказки не можете найти? Ай-ай-ай, какие бесталанные полицейские.

— Где они? — Бэтмен сжал рукой внушительный прут решетки.

— Ты не сможешь бить меня оттуда, — прищурился Джокер. — Ты ведь за этим пришел? Хочется оттянуться, отдохнуть, так сказать, от ратных дел? Гордон дал тебе специальный ключик от всех дверей? Или только от моей?

Бэтмен поморщился под маской: у него действительно были копии ключей от полицейского управления. Гордон умолял не делать глупостей, но все, что касалось Джокера, автоматически превращалось в глупость.

— Ну же, Бэтси, — рассмеялся Джокер, ерзая, — когда ты так глубокомысленно молчишь, я начинаю опасаться.

Почему-то именно после этих его слов Бэтмен осознал, что должен развернуться и уйти — прямо сейчас. И еще — что не развернется и не уйдет. Джокер знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, читал его, как раскрытую книгу, и эти знания хотелось вбить ему обратно в размалеванную голову. Бэтмен не хотел даже думать о том, что Джокер так хорошо понимает его просто потому, что они похожи намного больше, чем ему самому этого хотелось бы.

Вертя в голове эти мысли, Бэтмен достал связку ключей, отыскал нужный и вставил в замок.

— Где ты ее так прячешь, что она не гремит? — удивился Джокер, кажется, совершенно искренне.

Он облизывался быстро и нервно, как будто ждал чего-то и предвкушал. И это была явно не открытая дверь клетки, потому что он даже не двинулся с места, когда Бэтмен распахнул решетку и шагнул внутрь.

— Где именно ты спрятал бомбы? — спросил Бэтмен раздельно.

— Будь понежнее, твои дружки мне ребро сломали, — доверительно попросил Джокер. 

У него нездорово, как у пьяного, блестели глаза и едва заметно заплетался язык.  
Бэтмен в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними, сгреб Джокера за ворот рубахи, вздергивая на ноги. Джокер засмеялся почти сразу, вцепился Бэтмену в запястья, нетвердо стоя на ногах. Бэтмен уже привык, что он смеется всегда, но впервые подумал, что Джокер смеется, чтобы, например, не кричать от боли.  
Воспринимать его живым человеком было непривычно и странно, как будто это могло что-то изменить между ними.

Бэтмен сомневался, что могло: Джокер был чудовищем, монстром, которым в Готэме пугают детей, страшным кошмаром обывателей и головной болью полиции.

Вот только сам Бэтмен был гораздо ближе к чудовищам и гораздо дальше от справедливости, чем ему хотелось бы признавать.

— Где..?

— Да понял я, понял, — Джокер отмахнулся, а потом подался ближе, дохнул Бэтмену в лицо приторным запахом грима и чего-то еще, лекарственно-горького, и прижался губами к губам.

Рот заполнился горькой слюной и Бэтмену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: Джокер не целует его, Джокер выдыхает что-то ему в рот и от этого чего-то ноги становятся ватными и кружится голова.

Бэтмен отшатнулся, выпуская воротник чужой рубашки. Перед глазами плавали цветные круги, и ноги подкашивались. Джокер сплюнул на пол желтоватую слюну, облизнул губы.

— Я прочитал в одной классной книжке, что можно вставить яд в колбу, колбу положить в зуб, а зуб положить в рот, — буднично пояснил Джокер. — Всегда мечтал попробовать.

Бэтмен вдохнул ставший густым воздух и тяжело рухнул на колени, потому что ноги вдруг перестали его держать.

— Спросишь, дают ли в Аркхэме книжки умалишенным? — продолжил Джокер весело. — Я отвечу так: в Аркхэме ты можешь получить все, что сможешь украсть. И что у тебя потом не найдут, конечно же.

Он подошел ближе, схватил Бэтмена за локоть и неожиданно сильно рванул на себя, уложил грудью на жесткую койку.

— Хочешь знать, яд ли это? — продолжил болтать Джокер. — Конечно нет. Я бы не стал травить тебя. Я бы ни за что не стал травить тебя, Бэтси. Ты мне нужен.

В его слова было сложно поверить, потому что Бэтмен чувствовал себя отравленным. Горло жгло и каждый глоток давался с трудом, в висках появилась тягучая ноющая боль, и все тело стало ватным, непослушным и тяжелым.

Джокер неожиданно оказался позади, обнял Бэтмена со спины, сцепив руки на животе поверх кевларовой брони.

— Это наркотик. Из тех, что используют в Аркхэме в качестве… как они там говорят?.. «Высокоэффективного лекарственного средства».

Джокер болтал, его голос доходил до мозга с опозданием, и может быть именно поэтому Бэтмен не сразу понял, что именно Джокер делает. Тот расстегивал на нем ремень.

— У меня сложные отношения с «лекарственными средствами», — продолжал Джокер. — Многие из них на меня не действуют, или действуют не так, как на всех. Как думаешь, что я сейчас чувствую?.. Вау, молния, серьезно? Я был готов к липучке или даже пуговкам, но молния, Бэтси! А если она заест в самый неподходящий момент?

Бэтмен попытался оттолкнуть Джокера, но тот неожиданно прижался теснее, наваливаясь всем весом.

— Бэтси-Бэтси-Бэтси-Бэтси, — промурлыкал Джокер Бэтмену в ухо.

А потом рывком дернул штаны бэт-костюма вниз, спуская до колен.

— Знаешь, я невозможно устал от таблеток, — доверительно сообщил Джокер.

Он переместил руку, сжал локтем горло Бэтмена, от чего у того перед глазами на мгновение вспыхнули цветные круги, и почти сразу ослабил хватку.

— Не вздумай отключиться — ты же пропустишь все веселье!

— Ты отравил меня, — проговорил Бэтмен тяжело.

Это была прописная истина, но даже на то, чтобы сформулировать ее, потребовалось колоссальное усилие.

— Я отравил нас обоих, — беспечно отозвался Джокер. — Но у меня, как я уже говорил, сложные отношения с лекарствами.

Он погладил Бэтмена по щеке кончиками пальцев, а потом выщелкнул нож — Бэтмен не успел заметить, откуда Джокер его достал. Лезвие на несколько секунд поймало отражение их глаз: расфокусированные Бэтмена и смеющиеся, широко раскрытые, покрасневшие, совершенно безумные — Джокера.

— Ты не убьешь меня, — хрипло выдохнул Бэтмен, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Джокер, — но я могу, например, засунуть нож тебе в задницу. Ты ведь не хочешь этого, правда?

Бэтмен не хотел. Бэтмен предпочел бы, чтобы все это прекратилось прямо сейчас, но не мог даже двинуть рукой, чтобы сбросить Джокера с себя. Тот погладил его по щеке плоской стороной лезвия, и разгоряченную кожу коротко обожгло холодом.

— Когда ты молчишь, мне кажется, что ты меня не слушаешь, — сообщил Джокер расстроенно. — Это не очень-то вежливо. Давай, ответь мне. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я делал глупости?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал глупости, — раздельно проговорил Бэтмен.

— О, отлично, я не буду делать глупости, Бэтси.

Джокер неожиданно убрал лезвие от щеки и отстранился.

— Но то, что я сделаю, тебе все равно не понравится, — сообщил Джокер раньше, чем Бэтмен успел почувствовать облегчение.

Он чмокнул Бэтмена в щеку липкими от грима губами, а потом что-то твердое толкнулось Бэтмену между ягодиц. Тот дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, край койки уперся в кевларовый нагрудник.

— Прекрати, — хрипло выдохнул Бэтмен. — Прекрати немедленно.

— Или что? — рассмеялся Джокер.

Он прижался губами к уголку губ Бэтмена, все еще смеясь, скользнул языком по щеке. Наркотик действовал на него тоже, это было очевидно по ставшим развязными, несобранными движениям Джокера, как и то, что наркотик действовал на него иначе. Может быть, окончательно срывал с катушек и без того раскачанную карательной медициной Аркхэма психику, а может быть, просто сбрасывал все ограничения. Джокер был безумцем, но не идиотом, и даже для него существовали вещи, которые он не делал. Или не делал раньше.

— Это рукоятка, — пояснил Джокер вкрадчиво, — но ты все равно не дергайся. Вдруг у меня рука дрогнет.

Он неторопливо двинул рукой вперед и назад, заставляя Бэтмена закусить губу изнутри от короткой вспышки боли и острого, разгорающегося в груди унижения.

— Ты был такой чистенький, — продолжил Джокер. Он был совсем близко, дышал Бэтмену в щеку, почти прижимался губами к его лицу, и Бэтмен не мог найти сил, чтобы отодвинуться в сторону. — Такой возвышенный. Ты как будто стоял на пьедестале, как будто ты один был лучше всего Готэма. Но на самом деле ты не лучше. Ты ведь не лучше, Бэтмен?

Движения рукоятки стали размеренными, ритмичными, что-то горячее капнуло на поясницу, в запахи грима, пота и грязной камеры просочился запах крови, и Бэтмен с опозданием осознал, что Джокер держит нож за лезвие.

— Хватит, — хрипло сказал Бэтмен, как будто этого было достаточно, чтобы остановить чертового клоуна.

— Ты знаешь, так приятно наблюдать за твоим падением, Темный Рыцарь, — тихо прошептал Джокер, — участвовать в твоем падении.

Бэтмэн закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки до хруста в напряженных пальцах. Под костюмом спина была липкой от пота и неявная еще боль кралась вдоль позвоночника, чтобы свести лопатки. В ушах шумело, перед глазами плавали темные круги, виски сдавливала густая пульсирующая боль и Бэтмен не мог понять, что это — действие наркотиков или захлестывавшее с головой ощущение беспомощности, от которого сложно было вдохнуть.

Джокер толкнул рукоятку глубже, вынуждая Бэтмена зашипеть, а потом вдруг прижал другой нож к его губам.

— Открой рот, — неожиданно сухо сказал Джокер.

Бэтмен вздрогнул, сомкнул губы и сдавленно выдохнул, когда рукоятка вошла еще глубже. Бэтмену показалось, что он чувствует стык материала в том месте, где к рукоятке крепится лезвие, и унижение сменилось коротким, туманящим рассудок приступом ужаса.

— Открой рот, — повторил Джокер, — и все закончится хорошо.

Он втолкнул лезвие между сомкнутых губ Бэтмена, двинул в сторону и вжал в угол его рта — тупой стороной.

— Разрезать тебе рот так банально, — признался Джокер. В его голосе звучало разочарование. — А трахать тебя просто скучно. Я-то думал, ты будешь орать и возмущаться, а ты только дергаешься.

От его слов Бэтмена вдруг окатило злостью, острой, как расплавленный свинец. Он рванулся сильнее, но тело все еще было тяжелым и чужим, а действие наркотика в крови — слишком сильным.

— Тс-с-с, — успокаивающе протянул Джокер.

Он вытащил нож изо рта Бэтмена, повертел лезвие, и тот снова смог увидеть в отражении их глаза. Расширившиеся, с полопавшимися капиллярами — его собственные, и неожиданно ясные, жесткие, умные глаза Джокера.

— Мне надоело, — сообщил Джокер.

Он выдернул нож и Бэтмен против воли вздрогнул, закусив губу — слишком неожиданными и болезненными оказались ощущения. Лезвие с резким звуком ударилось о стену камеры, должно быть, Джокер отшвырнул нож в сторону. Бэтмен ощутил короткое, влажное прикосновение к ягодице и напрягся, ожидая очередной порции унижений.

— Так себе наркотик, — сообщил Джокер буднично. — Слишком быстро отпустило.  
Бэтмен почувствовал осторожное, почти ласковое прикосновение к щеке, а потом пальцы Джокера вжались в его подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову. Джокер поцеловал его в губы серьезно и крепко, как будто имел на это право.

Бэтмен хотел оттолкнуть его — и не смог.

Джокер отстранился сам, пружинисто поднялся на ноги и уселся на койку, так близко, что Бэтмен без усилий мог бы дотянуться до его бедра, если бы вообще мог поднять руку.

— Ты не снял с меня маску, — выдавил Бэтмен, с трудом собирая слова в предложения.

В ушах все еще гремело, во рту пересохло, и в коленях поселилась тяжесть, расползающаяся вниз к икрам.

— А может быть я знаю, кто там, под маской? — Джокер пожал плечами. — Или не знаю, но мне все равно.

Он вытянул ноги, откинулся спиной на стену и взялся перевязывать изрезанную ладонь непонятно откуда взявшимся грязным бинтом.

— Почему?.. — начал Бэтмен.

В ушах все еще шумело, вдоль позвоночника щекотно катилась капля пота. Хотелось закрыть глаза, снова стать Брюсом Уэйном и никогда, никогда не входить в эту камеру.

— Почему я изнасиловал тебя рукояткой ножа? — прищурился Джокер. — Потому что мне захотелось? Или потому, что я одержим тобой? Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

— Почему ты попался?

— Для моего представления, — начал Джокер, критически разглядывая перевязку, — мне нужно, чтобы на улицах было поменьше народа. Так что твои дружки-полицейские расчистили мне сцену. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Он пружинисто поднялся, поправил волосы и Бэтмен наконец смог поймать его насмешливый взгляд.

— Ты бы штаны натянул, что ли. Тут где-то раз в час проходит младший сержант, проверяет, сижу ли я смирно. Будет нехорошо, если он обнаружит тебя в таком виде.

Джокер легкой походкой направился к двери камеры. Остановился на пороге, обернулся.

— Кстати, про бомбы. Их нет. Я пустил слух среди своих ребят: сказал одним, где лежат бомбы, сказал другим, кого послал их устанавливать, но на самом деле никаких бомб нет. И не было.

Бэтмен закрыл глаза. Где-то в глубине души он догадывался, что ответ будет именно таким, и теперь чувствовал что-то сродни тошнотворному облегчению.

— Веришь мне? — спросил Джокер.

— Верю, — согласился Бэтмен. — Тебе нужны были эти слухи, чтобы заманить меня сюда.

— Нет и нет, — Джокер картинно шагнул прочь из камеры, оглянулся по сторонам, как будто выискивал взглядом младшего сержанта, прежде чем продолжить. — Слухи были нужны мне, чтобы занять полицию. А то, что именно ты сюда зашел — просто везение. Меня устроил бы любой, у кого есть это.

Джокер вытянул руку. На его безымянном пальце, звякнув, повисла связка с копиями ключей от полицейского управления.

Бэтмен дернулся, не справился с собственным все еще ватным и непослушным телом и тяжело завалился на бок. Джокер медленно прикрыл дверь — теперь между ними были прутья решетки. Через эти прутья Джокер смотрел Бэтмену в глаза, как будто прицеливался. Бэтмену на мгновение показалось: чертов клоун видит его насквозь, знает его настолько хорошо, что перестает иметь значение, каким именем Бэтмен называет себя: Темный Рыцарь Готэма, Бэтмен или Брюс Уэйн.

— А вот хотел я только тебя, — раздельно проговорил Джокер.

Он сунул ключи в карман и ушел, оставив Бэтмена одного.

Он не стал запирать дверь.


End file.
